Alastor and Hunter Caine
The relationship between powerful demons, Alastor (a.k.a. Alistair Caine) and Hunter Caine. History There's a lot of unsolved stuff in this backstory. An unknown number of years ago, ancient demon Alastor gave birth to Hunter with an unnamed demonic woman. It was not clear where Hunter's mother had gone and whether she was alive at the present time, but the son had been in contact with his dad for a long time and had carried out his assignments. Despite small discontent each other Alastor and Hunter have enough good relations and similarity in views. Season One ''Other Women Father instructs Hunter was tasked with obtaining DNA samples from Elder witches. As part of this pursuit he targeted Niko Hamada for death. At the end of the episode, Hunter reports to Alastor about his failure, concluding that witches had found time-spell to throw him off the scent and erase the memories about the person (or thing), which he was supposed to find. At first, the father mad at his son, but eventually calms down, realizing that the failure was the fault of witches, not his negligence. Out of Scythe Alastair and Hunter don't have direct interaction, but after the failure of his younger son, Alastor keeps comparing him to overachieving Hunter. When Parker mentions that his brother also lose once in his errand, the father justifies his elder son by demonstrating that he had a valid reason. This demonstrates that despite the failures Alastor doesn't feel aggression and frustration to Hunter. Bug a Boo When Alastor is angry at Parker because he keeps failing all the missions assigned to him, Hunter defends Parker from their father's harshness. Alastor listens to him and stops abusing his younger son. Hunter doesn't like the cruelty of his father to his younger brother, but at the same time he agrees with Alastor about the "weak human side" of Parker. Alone with Parker Hunter called their father "old douche", but is unknown, indeed whether he so thinks about Alastor or he simply wanted to appease his half-brother. Jingle Hell After stealing the amulet from romanian church, father and son share a sweet family moment with egg-nog in Alastor's office. From this conversation it becomes clear that Hunter knows much more about his father's plans than Parker. Alastor knows of his elder son's sentimental attachment to his brother, but doesn't insult him for it. Hunter feels no tension near his dad and supports his plan to turn Parker into The Source. Keep Calm and Harry On Father and son don't have direct interaction, but about their relationship becomes something known. Within a week after the events of spoiled Christmas, Parker kept deceiving Alastor about the real whereabouts of his brother (he said that Hunter had stolen the amulet and now doesn't want to be found). Alastor doesn't believe this obvious lie and doesn't care about the deteriorating state of Parker continues to ask him where Hunter actually. Alastor doesn't believe that Hunter could betray him and escape. When the father learns from Julia that his son in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. He goes to Dante to try to free his son, even if it means finding himself in front of Vera sisters. The rescue of the son failed and the father was forced to leave the city, but given that he now knows where Dante lives and that Tartarus can be opened, he can try to free Hunter again. Source Material '''TBA' Trivia * So far, nothing is known about the mother of Hunter, except that she is full demon. * It is unknown whether Hunter is Alastor's firstborn or not. There is also a possibility that he has other demonic children besides Hunter and Parker. * Alastor appreciates and trusts Hunter more than Parker. He even likes to spend time with him (for example, Christmas celebration). However, it is not known whether it is a family tradition or Alastor does so when he needs to talk to his elder son in private. * They both want, that Parker became full demon (but Hunter wants it because he cared about his half-brother, and Alastor wants it exclusively sake of his power ambitions). * When Alastor learns that Hunter in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. It is not known whether this is due to the fact that he lost a faithful companion or dad really cares about about his son. * On state of Keep Calm and Harry On father and son most likely hate Parker for his betrayal. Gallery 1x05-Magic-Sense.gif Alastair_and_his_sons.jpg 1x08-Father-and-his-sons.gif 1х08-Difficult-family.gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(1).gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(2).gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(3).gif Alastair_and_Hunter_relax_-_1x09.jpg 1x09-Father-and-son_(4).gif 1x19_Alastor_and_Hunter.gif See Also *Alastor and Parker References Category:Caine Family Relationships Category:Parent/Child Relationships